Skandal
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Seingat Kouen, dia hanya pergi mencari angin sebentar dari kesibukannya bersama Koumei. Hingga kabar bahwa Hakuei pulang dengan mengenakan jubahya ternyata membuat istana gempar.


Disclaim : Magi bukan punya saya.

* * *

Derap langkah kuda terdengar memasuki istana Kou. Kouha yang kebetulan sedang duduk leha-leha di bangku taman melihat Hakuei telah kembali dari perburuannya. Satu yang membuat matanya melebar, Hakuei kembali dengan jubah kakaknya!

"Aku harus memberi tahu Kak Koumei!"

Koumei sendiri sedang pening memijat keningnya. Gulungan di depannya seolah abadi saja tidak habis-habis. Dia sudah meminta Kouen untuk ikut membantunya sore ini, tapi kakaknya yang satu itu menghilang entah ke mana. Kemudian pintu ruangannya dibuka, Kouha masuk dengan napas terengah.

"Kak Hakuei kembali dengan jubah Kak Kouen!"

Koumei untuk sesaat merasakan peningnya mereda, tapi muncul firasat buruk di saat yang sama.

Mengikuti Kouha yang menuntunnya menuju ruangan Hakuei, Koumei diam saja ketika Kouha berbicara kemungkinan di balik jubah Kouen yang kini dikenakan Hakuei. Ada yang janggal, memang. Hakuei tidak terlihat di istana sejak pagi tadi. Gadis itu pergi dengan beberapa pengawal. Sementara Kouen pergi lebih siang dari Hakuei.

Dan sekarang Hakuei kembali dengan jubah Kouen-

Pintu ruangan Hakuei terbuka karena Kouha. Pelayan di dalam ruangan itu tidak siap dengan kehadiran dua saudara laki-laki Hakuei. Koumei bisa melihat kalau pakaian Hakuei robek di sana sini.

Koumei dengan cepat menutup mata Kouha dan menyeret adiknya keluar dari ruangan Hakuei. Dia cepat cepat kembali ke ruangan Kouen untuk menyambut sang biang kerok.

Kouen turun dari kudanya. Dia dengan tanpa dosa melenggang begitu saja ke ruangannya. Sama sekali tidak begitu peduli dengan bisik-bisik pelayan yang dilewatinya. Namanya dan Hakuei disebut sesekali.

Oh, Hakuei sudah kembali? Pikir Kouen.

"KAK KOUEN!" Wajah Kouen disambut dengan semburan dari Koumei.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NONA HAKUEI?!"

Satu istana gempar karena suara Koumei yang penuh makna ganda itu. Kougyoku mengintip dari balik pintu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kouha dan Hakuryuu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat tadi Nona Hakuei kembali dengan baju yang rusak?"

Hakuryuu memang tahu jika kakaknya pergi berburu, tapi untuk bagian baju robeknya dia tidak tahu.

"Dan aku yakin sobekan itu bukan dari binatang buas! Itu jelas dari tangan manusia!"

Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu mencerna apa yang dikatan Kouha. Kemudian mata keduanya melebar. Memikirkan skenario yang sama dengan yang ada di kepala Kouha. Mereka bertiga penasaran siapa yang dengan biadabnya menyentuh Hakuei.

"Aku yang merobeknya." Suara Kouen di dalam ruangan membuat Kouha membuka mulutnya, beruntung tangan Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu membekapnya.

"Dia terperangkap tanaman berduri ketika berjalan di tengah hutan untuk mengambil hasil buruannya. Kebetulan aku lewat dekat situ dan tidak ada pengawal."

"Aku juga tidak bawa pedang." Kouen menghentikan ceritanya untuk melihat Koumei dengan wajah 'Kenapa kau ceroboh sampai tidak bawa pedang?'.

Kouen menghela napas, "Jadi aku membantunya terbebas dari tanaman duri dengan merobek pakaiannya. Kau tahu sendiri Nona Hakuei kembali dengan jubahku, kan?"

Oh, Koumei mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa masalah seperti ini menganggumu, Koumei?"

Koumei menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas. Dia mencari alasan kenapa dia sampai sekaget itu melihat Hakuei pulang dengan baju sobek di sana-sini dan hanya jubah Kouen yang melindungi gadis itu agar tidak dipandangi sembarangan oleh orang-orang.

Oh, iya.

Koumei tersenyum ketika dia menemukan alasannya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membertahu Kouen.

"Aku hanya cemas kepada kalian berdua."

Kouen mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi akhirnya menghela napas, dia membiarkan Koumei lolos kali ini.

Kouen kembali ke ruangannya. Di tengah koridor dia menemukan beberapa pelayan tengah mengerubung, membicarakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Tapi Kouen terlalu tidak peduli, lagi pula hari sudah malam. Dia tidak mau menambah keributan.

"Jadi rumor bahwa Tuan Kouen dan Nona Hakuei sedang dalam asmara itu benar?"

"Ah, berarti Kou berkemungkinan punya keturunan dari keturunan Hakutoku dan Koutoku?"

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi bagaimana Nona Hakuei."

"Mereka masih muda dan menurutku cara mereka yang sembunyi-sembunyi begitu terlihat lucu."

"Aku sampai tidak percaya Tuan Kouen akan melakukan dengan cara seperti itu."

Kouen merinding mendengar percakapan itu. Dia menyesal telah melewati koridor ini. Tangannya mengepal, kesal karena sepertinya ada dalang di balik desas-desus istana hari ini tentang dirinya dan Hakuei.

Kouen bergegas ke ruangan Koumei.

"KOUMEI!"

Ampunilah Koumei yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Kerajaan Kou.

* * *

A/N : Hallo, saya baru menyelesaikan komik magi dan merasa sedikit pening dengan penjelasan rebutan dewa antara David dan Sinbad, ahaha. Dan saya terlalu haus dengan asupan EnEi. Mencari sampai ke jurang tumblr saja saya merasa belum puas (kalau kalian tahu gudangnya asupan EnEi, bisa dong kita sharing-sharing. PM saya terbuka XD) Kemudian, karena arsip EnEi di sini kebanyakan Hurt/Comfort, saya jadi merasa iba kenapa tidak ada banyak gula di kapal ini? Apakah gula itu sudah habis dipakai En menyeduh teh untuk Ei? /woy itu fanfik orang lain. Anw, saya nulis fanfik ini sambil dengerin BLCD punya Om NakaYuu AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
